


Don't Doubt My Love For You

by xseaxwitchx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, have some tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseaxwitchx/pseuds/xseaxwitchx
Summary: Pidge gets emotional over Keith and vice versa. Reality settles in for Pidge the next day and it hits her like a truck.





	Don't Doubt My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something for Kidgefest Valentine Event.

Pidge sat on her and Keith’s shared bed staring at a photo from their younger years as Paladins. Her mouth upturned at the corner in fondness as memories crowded her mind. She remembered the food fight from when they just began training together; she remembered the first fight she had with Keith. The most prominent memory that she held dear played like a broken record in her mind: the first time Keith told her he loved her.

She placed the photo back on the bedside table, then leaned back onto the bed, exhaling slowly and basking in the sunlight streaming through the window. The savory smell of bacon tickled her nose and the intoxicating scent of pancakes teased her stomach.

Absently she fiddled with the engagement ring on her left hand with her thumb, feeling it move back and forth against her skin. Her mind wandered to last night: naked bodies and flying sheets flashing before her eyes, heavy breathing and soft giggles ringing in her ears, ghosts of Keith’s hands rubbing up and down her sides.

She forced herself up, stomach grumbling at the smell of breakfast from the kitchen. She rubbed at her eyes before putting her glasses on, scratching at one of her arms before heading out the door in nothing but her fiancé’s black shirt, a garment that went to her knees, covering up any indecencies.

Slowly she padded towards the kitchen, not taking long due to the small apartment they shared. She made herself comfortable on a barstool and leaned against the counter, staring at Keith’s back. He remained shirtless and pantless, wearing only boxers. His black hair stuck up in different places and possessed a fluffy quality, telling Pidge he hadn’t bothered with brushing it out yet. And so who’s to tell her she’s being a hypocrite?

He placed the last pancake on the plate next to the stove and turned the last burner off, completely oblivious to his engaged watching him from behind. He hummed tunelessly to himself as he started washing the dishes in the sink. Pidge hadn’t remembered seeing Keith radiating this much happiness and joy since...for a while. It made her feel giddy, like a lovesick high school girl, to know she caused that in him.

But his obliviousness started to annoy her. She pulled a slight frown, then sighed, getting up and stalking towards Keith. When she positioned herself behind him, she attacked him with a hug, slamming into his back and squeezing his midsection, the side of her face nestled between his shoulder blades. She felt him jump in surprise, but he relaxed right after he processed what happened.

He chuckled. “Good morning, Ms. Kogane,” he said, pure joy laced with late-morning grogginess apparent in his voice.

Pidge smiled widely. “Not yet, _Mr. Kogane_ ,” she sassed back.

“No, but you ought to start getting used to it, yeah?”

“I can’t say I hate the sound of it.”

They both giggled, Pidge still clinging to Keith as he continued with the dishes. She loved domestic moments like these, where no fate of the universe rested on their shoulders, where they could just enjoy each other.

When they got together as Paladins, they always talked about if they got married, what would happen after Zarkon’s empire got dismantled, _if_ Zarkon’s empire got dismantled.

In domestic moments, each one was a blessing and a dream come true.

“Hey, Keith?”

He hummed in response, a signal telling her to continue.

“Do you ever want kids?”

Keith stopped washing the dishes after he put the plate in his hand in the strainer. He turned around as Pidge loosened her arms enough to allow him and he took her face in his hands, each thumb stroking her cheeks.

“My darling, I would love to have kids with you. I mean, I’ll probably have to survive your brother’s wrath when I do get you pregnant--”

“Matt loves you, what are you talking about?”

“He might love me now, but he still sends me ‘if you hurt her, I won’t hesitate to kill you’ glares when I have dinner with your family.”

“Well, he won’t have to worry about that, now will he?” Pidge held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger to draw attention to the engagement band.

Keith laughed. “He’ll still want to kill me while also hugging me, guaranteed. But as I was saying, having one or two of a little person made up of half of you and half of me running around our lives would be amazing.”

Pidge practically beamed, her smile reaching her eyes.

But then her eyes fell down, staring at their feet.

“Would you honestly still love me then? With swollen feet, stretch marks, morning sickness, weird cravings, mood swings?”

“I would,” Keith replied gently, never stopping the stroking of her cheeks.

“Would you when I’m stressed as fuck from the kid or kids? When there are bags under my eyes?”

“Well you’re already stressed half the time and the bags are cute.”

“I have..mixed emotions about that response.”

The breathy, quick laughs from their lips mingled in the space between them.

Pidge continued. “Would you when my joints are shot and my hair is grey and white and when we’ll be swinging on a porch swing, watching grandkids play in the yard? Would you when I’m no longer young?”

Keith took away one of his hands and placed it under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He dived down, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender, and passionate kiss. She surrendered, giving back just as much.

He pulled away too soon for her liking.

“I remember there’s an artist out there who performs our love song. Remember the one? When we properly danced at Shiro’s and Allura’s wedding?”

He moved away from her, heading for the CD player set by the couch. He opened a CD case, popping the CD in. He pressed the skip button a few times until he got to the desired song.

Low feminine humming accompanied by low string instruments filled the air. Pidge stared at Keith as he came back to her, holding out a hand for her to take, a soft smile on his face and adoration in his eyes.

She took his hand, then he led her to the middle of the living room. He placed both his hands on her hips and she laced her hands behind his neck.

_I've seen the world, done it all_ _  
_ _Had my cake now_

He started swaying and she followed, leaning her head against his firm chest.

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now_   
_Hot summer nights, mid-July_   
_When you and I were forever wild_   
_The crazy days, city lights_   
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to spill; it took all her willpower to hold back.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_

They stayed in their position, swaying softly to the music, Keith lowly humming along and Pidge felt his humming in her hair as he placed his chin atop.

She started to cry, silent tears staining both her glasses, her face, and possibly her lover’s chest. Her emotions felt like too much, his love felt like too much, everything overwhelmed her and the realities of last night hit her full force.

Keith either felt her tears, heard her cries, or both because she felt him start to stroke her hair, gently shushing her.

The song continued in the background, articulating that which they both had a hard time expressing in words.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_ _  
_ _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

The song ended and faded out with a soft echo of the woman’s voice, leaving the two in a few seconds of silence.

“It’s always the eyes, Pidge.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Shiro told me that once when we were younger; I was a cadet at the Garrison, but he always treated me like his own. At one point, he fell in love before the Kerberos mission. I asked him how he knew that he loved her, how he did it. She was good-looking.”

Pidge lightly smacked the back of his head with a watery smile.

“Anyway, he said it was her eyes. He told me that if you really wanna know someone, really wanna know if you want him or her, fall for her eyes. He told me you’ll know by looking into his or her eyes and feel at home because that never changes.

That’s when I knew I wanted to have you in my life forever; you always felt like home, Katie, and that’ll never change.”

Tears trekked down her cheeks once more, and Keith leaned down to press little kisses all over her face.

She didn’t know what to do with herself, so she captured his lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless once they pulled away for air.

Violet eyes met hazel, neither backing down from staring at the other.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, the song I used is "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> I absolutely love that song to death!
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, drop a kudos, comment, or both! They always make my day <3


End file.
